


The Night of the Emergency Contact

by tommygirl



Category: Mindy Project
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy was hoping for a quiet night at home, but Danny has her listed as his emergency contact.  Why, she does not know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night of the Emergency Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



She had just reached the best part of Pride & Prejudice - the part where Colin Firth was broody and still managed to declare his great love for Elizabeth - when the phone rang. The downside to being an OB-GYN on call was many a romantic movies were ruined because a baby demanded to be born. 

She shifted from her comfortable sprawl on her couch and reached for her cellphone. Sure enough, it was the hospital.

"What have we got?"

"Dr. Lahiri? This is Stuart, I'm a resident in the ER," the voice sounded frazzled. He paused, clearing his throat, and whispered, "You need to get down here. Doctor Castellano's in room one and he's wreaking havoc on the whole place. He made a nurse cry and I think he sexually harassed the janitor."

"Hector? They could be so cute together."

"Dr. Lahiri, please help. Doctors are the worst patients and Doctor Castellano was scary before he was in pain."

Mindy's momentary image of Danny and Hector frolicking in a meadow dissipated when she processed what Stuart was saying. "Wait, what? Danny is a patient? What happened?"

"He has a slight concussion and a possible fracture to his foot, but it looks like a sprain. It would help if he would let us get him down to radiology, but he's abusing the staff and making everyone miserable. He has you listed as his emergency contact. Can you please come get him?"

Mindy quickly moved from concerned about Danny's welfare to confused and right into annoyed. Why was she Danny's emergency contact and why hadn't he ever mentioned it? Isn't that the sort of thing one usually shares with the intended emergency contact? What if she had run off to an exclusive island with a hot rich guy? What would Danny have done then? Did he really think she had no life? Like all she did was hang out eating ice cream and watching period pieces?

She sighed into the phone and said, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Drug him if he gets too annoying."

** 

Mindy rushed into the emergency room and headed straight to the desk. She said to the nurse on duty, "I was sent to make the bad man stop."

She smiled at Mindy and motioned to down the hall where Danny was being wheeled back toward the rooms. Mindy was amused and worried - the fact that Danny seemed to be willingly sitting in a wheelchair was reason for concern.

"So I was telling him, 'no, that's not how things are done in this OR' and guess what-Mindy?" Danny's voice trailed off when he noticed Mindy. The nurse who was wheeling him back to his room smiled sympathetically at Mindy when Danny continued, "Did you get caught in a wind tunnel? Develop a sudden aversion to a hairbrush?"

"I guess I take my duties as someone's emergency contact - which we will talk about - more seriously than others, but I'm already regretting the decision," Mindy replied, trying to use her glare of righteous anger to melt Danny to a puddle of gross hospital water.

"Why did they call you? I said I was fine," Danny replied, eying the nurses suspiciously. He went to stand up, but clutched his head and fell back down, "Dammit."

She was not going to laugh. She was a doctor. She was taught to have compassion for a person's pain and suffering. 

There might have been a little giggling and Danny rolled his eyes and said, " _I'm fine_."

"You have a nasty contusion-"

Danny cut the nurse off, "Nothing to see here. I'm sorry they bothered you, but I'm fine."

Mindy crossed her arms and said, "Okay, prove it."

"What?"

"Get your butt out of that wheelchair and walk back to the bed in room one."

"I don't feel the need to prove myself to you."

"You're a ridiculous ass," Mindy replied. She leaned in close to him and said, "I'm going to handle the paperwork and then I'll take you home and while I'm doing this, you are going to refrain from tormenting the remainder of the human race or I will leave and have Morgan put in charge of your care. And I will tell him you want a sponge bath."

She was surprised when Danny laughed. It wasn't his normal caustic heckling, but an actual laugh that hit her right in the gut. Except it was Danny and she was hopped up on sugar and Mr. Darcy. She tried to keep the annoyed posture and anger in her voice, but his smile was confusing her. "I mean it!"

"Sorry, I'm just not used to seeing you like this. It's interesting."

"Dude. Let the nurse wheel you away before I get really angry."

He laughed again as the nurse pushed him away. He called out, "Thanks for coming for me."

**

Mindy helped Danny out of the cab and wrapped her arm around his waist as she tried to keep him balanced on his feet. Between the slight concussion, sprained ankle and the pain killers, he was swaying like he was dancing along to a song only he could hear. She groaned as maneuvered them into the building and toward the elevators. 

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have made fun of your hair," Danny replied, leaning against the wall and reaching out to touch her hair.

She swatted him away and said, "Now is not the time for this conversation."

"But I'm sorry and you were right. I'm a ridiculous ass and you're beautiful."

Mindy felt her cheeks redden and that same fluttering in her gut from earlier returned, but it was more like River Dancing in her chest. She wasn't sure how to respond and she found herself staring at him awkwardly. 

"Yay! The elevator," she squeaked out when the doors opened.

Danny grabbed her hand and said, "You don't have to come up with me. I've caused you enough trouble already."

"What kind of emergency contact would I be if I left you in the lobby of your building when you're high and gimpy?" she replied, stepping into the elevator and pulling him in with her.

"I didn't really have many options for emergency contacts."

"Gee thanks."

"I mean, I trust you. And I really never expected to need to use it."

"It's fine."

"But I ruined your night."

"Nah, the story of you getting taken out by a moth makes it worth it."

"It had the wingspan of a pterodactyl and it didn't take me out. I tripped and hit my head on the table."

"It sounds like something I would do."

"Yeah."

She glared at him and said, "And I know you would make sure the whole world knew about my pain and would mock me for weeks."

"True."

" _Months_ even."

"I'm not that much of an ass," he replied. When he met her gaze, he sighed, "Fair enough."

She pushed him gently toward his door, took the keys from his pocket and said, "Let's get you into bed...I mean, help you...into bed...because you can't really walk."

He put his hands on both her shoulders and said, "I'll be okay on my own, but thank you."

"Are you sure? Because I really don't want to find you unconscious on your kitchen floor a day from now when you don't show up to work."

"I can take it from here, Mindy," he said. In a completely un-Danny-like moment, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. His hands ran down her arms and he squeezed her hands in his. "Even if you plan to mock me for months, I do appreciate you showing up for me tonight. It wasn't my finest hour."

She nodded - words, usually her best friends, had abandoned her. She smiled like an idiot and stared at him. Maybe the knock to the head dislodged Danny's humanity? Maybe concussions were contagious and she was delirious? But in those few seconds, she felt a _moment_ about to happen. _A moment with Danny._

She cleared her throat and managed, "Alright, I'm outta here. I'll call you. To check on you. And stuff. Or just...I gotta go."

"Are you okay?"

She smiled. "I'm supposed to ask you that, but you said you were fine and I want to get some shut eye before I get called into the hospital for actual work and not the hijinks of a coworker."

Danny let go of her hands, like he only had just realized what he had done, and ducked his head. "Sounds good."

"Good."

"Alright then."

"Yeah. Night Danny," Mindy replied. She tried not to rush to the door like she was fleeing a crime scene, but these feelings for Danny were freaking her out. Sure, Elizabeth Bennett never planned to fall for Mr. Darcy, but that was a book turned into a really good miniseries. Real life wasn't like that - Mr. Darcy types were just grumpy goobers.

She pulled out her phone and texted Gwen their 9-1-1 code and most definitely did not glance back at Danny's door with a wistful expression.

Crap. She was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! This has only had a quick read through, so I apologize for any glaring errors!


End file.
